As the information and electronic industries bloom, high-tech products derived from computers and mobile communications are developed rapidly, and these products are closely related to our daily life that shorten the distance between people as well as the time and space. Electronic products such as mobile phones, persona digital assistant (PDA), and other handheld computers become popular and extensively used. With manufacturers' promotions, the competition in the market becomes severer and major communication companies constantly introduce innovative products and services to attract users, and thus users have a higher demand on the use of electronic communication products. The convenience and effective service of the electron communication products become an important index for evaluating the manufacturing technology of high-tech products in a country.
Particularly, mobile phones are used more extensively in our daily life, and the function of the mobile phones not only includes taking photos, playing MP3 music, or playing games, but also provides a multimedia playback function. The multimedia playback function of a mobile phone provides users a function of watching TV programs and movies. Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile phone 100 comes with a screen 200, which is generally an erect screen, such that when a user watches a movie or a TV program, the user cannot view the wide screen of the movie or TV program by the erect screen of the mobile phone, or playing a movie or TV program on an erect screen, and the pixel of the movie or TV program is forced to a down scale to comply with the features of the erect screen. However, the images of the movie or TV program displayed on the erect screen are usually flattened.
Further, the mobile phone device also provides games such as motion type games or intellectual type games for users to play and such games not only attract users to operate the mobile phone with full attention, but the mobile phone also provides users a place for showing off their skill
Since the prior art mobile phone is light, thin, short, and compact, and the space available for arranging the keys 300 is very limited. Foreigners or people having a larger palm usually cannot hold the mobile phone 100 by both hands, or users having wider fingers usually press several keys 300 at a time or a wrong key 300 while playing a game by the mobile phone, and thus causing inconvenience and distraction to the operator. Therefore, finding a way of designing an erect mobile phone device that allows an operator to enjoy and concentrate on the games provided by the mobile phone is definitely an important issue for electronic communication product designers and manufacturers to overcome.